


Charity Work

by alyssamichellewriting



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamichellewriting/pseuds/alyssamichellewriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Pepper think its a good idea for the guys to do a calendar for charity. But of course, with the Avengers things escalated very, very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Work

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! in my group chat someone sent over a link to a one-shot that this was inspired by. unfortunately i have since lost the link, but this was inspired by a one-shot from tumblr! enjoy!

”How are we going to get them all to agree to this idea? More importantly, how are we going to convince Tony to _not_ want to be all 12 months of the year?” Natasha said to Pepper in her office. 

 

“I’ll take care of Tony. You pitch the idea to everyone else.”Pepper said to her. 

 

“Pitch what idea?” Sam Wilson asked. Both women turned around, surprised to see him standing there listening to their conversation. Natasha and Pepper both looked at each other awkwardly as Sam strolled in and saw some of their papers on Pepper’s desk. “A charity calendar? I’m in and I’m sure everyone else would be too.”

 

“Well then you can take care of Steve and Bucky.” Natasha asked. 

 

“CHARITY CALENDAR? I’M SO IN!” Clint said, sticking his head out of the vent in Pepper’s office. “Man I’ve got a great idea already for my month, this is gonna sell millions!” he said, popping back in. 

 

“Oh god, what’s he thinking of now?” Pepper asked in frustration. 

 

“I guess we’ll find out when we start shooting.” Natasha said to the ones in the room. 

 

*****

 

Sam Wilson found Steve and Bucky right where he knew he would find them: the couch in their shared apartment binge watching Star Wars for the fifth time. 

 

“Seriously, you two are watching Star Wars again?” Sam asked as he sat down on the end. 

 

“They’re classics.” Bucky said straight faced, shoving a fist full of popcorn into his mouth. Sam rose his eyebrows at the metal-armed super solider and remembered he was there on a mission. 

 

“Anyways, Pepper and Natasha sent me here. They had the bright idea that for charity, we could make a calendar for the year. Clint and I are in.” Sam asked. This caught Steve’s attention as well as Bucky’s, who paused the movie to give Sam his full attention. 

 

“That sounds fun, I’ll do it.” Steve said. 

 

“What’s the dress code?” Bucky asked slowly. Sam shrugged his shoulders as they heard a noise coming from the vent. “God dammit Clint…” Bucky mumbled.

 

“It’s a charity calendar, what type of dress code do you think it will be?” Clint said from the vents. Sam shrugged his shoulders as Bucky realized what Clint was talking about and burst out into laughter. “See, even Barnes gets it!” 

 

“Oh I am so in. We’re gonna sell millions, folks.”

 

“What if Pepper and Natasha don’t want it to be nude?” Steve asked them. 

 

“Oh come on, Stevie boy, do it for charity. Plus, I’m sure you can cover up with your shield or something. They’ll kill us if we went full frontal.” Bucky said, hearing a nervous laugh come from the vents. “Barton, what did you do?”

 

“Wade thinks it’s a full frontal calendar.” 

 

“God dammit.” Bucky said back to him, sighing. “I’ll tell him to cover up. Steve, just do the damn shoot and just your shield to come up.”

 

“The hell are you gonna use?” Steve asked. 

 

“A sniper rifle.”

 

****

 

“That was easier than I thought.” Natasha said to Pepper as they were approaching the studio where all the boys were waiting for them, Wanda walking with them. The had chosen a simple green screen back drop and would edit in the backgrounds that they chose afterwards, and when they opened the door Pepper almost dropped her coffee and Natasha had to hold back laughter. All 13 men were there, each with one prop, and every single one of them in nothing but their boxers. 

 

“What the hell is this?” Wanda asked, bursting out into laughter. 

 

“I’m ready for my close up!” Wade Wilson said to the group, a chimichanga in hand.

 

“Which one of you said it was a nude shoot?!” Pepper said annoyed. All heads turned to Clint in an instant, his facial expression annoyed.

 

“Hey, we’re gonna sell millions!” Clint said. All three women looked at each other and sighed. 

 

“Well, they’re already here half naked. Might as well just let them do it. No full frontal, and yes Wilson, I’m talking to you!” Natasha said to them. 

 

“Alright, let’s do this shit!” Tony said happily. All three women looked scared for their lives. 

 

In the end, Wade settled for January, posing with a chimichanga, and February was a group shot of all the guys. March belonged to Bruce, who wore nothing but his lab coat. April was for Sam and Clint, Sam posed with his wing pack and Clint had nothing but his bow and arrow. 

 

“Clint, cover yourself more.” Natasha asked him. 

 

“Like you’re not enjoying this.” Clint said to her, earning a death glare from Natasha as Wanda laughed out loud. 

 

May belonged to Bucky, who insisted that showing his ass cheeks was fine and he posed with his back facing the camera and a sniper file in his right hand and his left arm completely showing. 

 

“Bucky, I think this is taking our friendship to a new level.” Steve said to him. Bucky snorted. 

 

“I thought seeing your towel drop the other day after you got out of the shower defined that.” Bucky said back to him. 

 

“Will you two shut up and pose?” Natasha said to them. 

 

Rhodey took June and posed with only the Iron Patriot helmet, and of course they shoved Steve in July who reluctantly agreed to pose in nothing but his shield. Scott Lang had to much fun posing for August, finding it fitting that the only thing he could pose with was an ant-stuffed animal he had gotten from his daughter Cassie. 

 

“Wait - you stole your daughter’s ant stuffed animal for this shoot? That’s gross, Lang.” Clint said to him. 

 

“Where else was I gonna get one?! I’ll just buy her a new one or wash it or something!” 

 

“YOUR DAUGHTER IS GOING TO BE SLEEPING WITH SOMETHING THAT TOUCHED YOUR - ”

 

“GENTLEMEN!” Pepper shouted from the sidelines as Natasha faceplamed herself, Wanda trying to suppress laughter. 

 

Wanda had to shield her eyes for September, wishing she could un-see Pietro in a sprinter’s crouch for that month. She got her wish in October, enjoying the sight of seeing Vision in nothing but his materialized cape. 

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Wanda said to Natasha, who just simply wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

Thor took November using his hammer naturally, and Tony claimed December saying that “the year needed to end on a positive note” and posed with his Iron Man helmet. 

 

“Although if it was just 12 months of me, the whole year could have been positive.” 

 

“Tony, shut up, cover yourself, and pose.” Pepper said to him. 

 

It was only after the calendars went into production that they noticed Wade went back in and replaced his picture with one that was full frontally nude. Everybody thought this was hilarious, of course except Pepper, Natasha and Wanda. 

 

“Wade! We said no full frontal nudity!” Pepper said to him angry after she got hers in the mail. 

 

“I know, but people are still buying it, right?!” he said back to her. 

 

They made over 5 million dollars for charity that year alone, and Wade concluded that it was his photo that set it off. 


End file.
